Sans dire un mot
by beteperei
Summary: ¡Naruto no quiere hablar más y todo esto es por la culpa de Sasuke![Traducción!]


Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Título: Sans dire un mot

Autor: Ephemeris y Heiji (Ephe'ji)

Traductora:Beteperei

Resumen:¡Naruto no quiere hablar más y todo esto es a causa de Sasuke!

Pareja: NaruSasu

Género: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi, oneshot.

Oneshot

El pueblo de Konoha era muy tranquilo desde hace algunos días. Las misiones que la Hokage les confiaba no eran de rango demasiado elevados y no necesitaban expediciones de varios días. Gracias a esto, los shinobis, se quedaban en el mismo lugar, no se cansaban demasiado y tenía todo el tiempo para entrenarse, equipo por equipo.

Aquella mañana, Sasuke salió de su casa para ir, justamente, a entrenarse una buena parte del día. Yendo hasta el lugar fijad por Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke reflexionaba sobre lo que ya le obnubilaba desde hace varios años. Su hermano, su hermano de quien había jurado vengarse y en quien pensaba cada día desde la matanza del clan … Pensaba en eso cada vez menos . Durante mucho tiempo, había vivido único, encerrado en sus pensamientos negros y que tienen la intención de ver sólo una cara, una cara que quería ver retorcerse de dolor bajo su mano.

Pero desde que era de este equipo, las cosas habían cambiado para bien. Al principio había encontrado esta idea de asociarse con dos otros tipos de genins muy fastidioso. Él se habían dicho que no podría progresar tan rápidamente como lo quería. Pero se había equivocado. Estos compañeros de equipo molestos lo habían hecho avanzar muchísimo en su progreso. Luego, un lazo de compañerismo simple se había formado entre ellos, cada miembro, y hasta su profesor formaba parte de todo esto. Y, este día, aunque casi no lo mostraba, Sasuke era feliz de formar parte de este equipo y quería a cada miembro.

Mientras que pensaba en todo esto, el terreno de entrenamiento estuvo pronto a la vista y percibió allí a Sakura que hablaba delante de Naruto; que habia apoyado la espalda contra un árbol, y estaba de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
"¿Qué le habrá dicho para que se enfade así?" Se acercó un poco más y los saludó brevemente, lo que hizo subir a la cabeza en Sakura que se le acercó. Respondió vagamente a su salvación y subió a la cabeza hacia Naruto al que designó de la mano.

"¡Sasuke-kun, puedes hacer algo con este imbécil¡Ya me llego!"

"¿De qué hablas Sakura?"  
"Espera, te muestro," respondió recuperándose delante de Naruto.  
"¿Eh Naruto,porque no vas a comer ramen conmigo después del entrenamiento? Yo seré quien page.  
"Naruto levantó los ojos hacia ella, pero no respondió nada, su cara que no había cambiado de expresión. Luego, ligeramente subió a la cabeza, cruzando la mirada de Sasuke, y miró de nuevo el suelo. Exasperado, Sakura volvió hacia Sasuke.  
"¿Ves? No reacciona. No dijo una palabra desde esta mañana."

Sasuke estuvo muy sorprendido al oír tal cosa. ¿Naruto no habla? Esto le parecía completamente irreal. Sakura debía estar esforzando por hacerlo hablar desde hace cierto tiempo y no lo podía, no obtenía respuesta. Sasuke decidió probar.Quedándose en su sitio, se dirigió a Naruto, con mismo tono que habitualmente.  
"Eh, Naruto. ¿Qué te pasa¿Estás enfermo?"

Pero allí todavía, el rubio no se tomó el trabajo de responder. Sasuke todavía intentó varias veces hacerlo hablar, pero no logro hacerlo hablar.

"¡Pero que testarudo! Bueno, creo que tenemos que esperar a Kakashi-sensei para animarlo."

Y esperaron.Evidentemente, su profesor no hiba a llegar a la hora y ellos acabaron sentandose hasta que el retrasado se digne a aparecer. Kakashi acaba por aparecer, con una hora de retraso.

"¡Hola chicos!" Lanzó."Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero me crucé a una familia de marmotas que estuvan perdidas y debí escoltarlas porque no en contraban el país y porque no comprendían mis indicaciones.¿Entonces, todo está bien?"

"Justamente, no" respondió Sakura, viendo la actitud desenvuelta de su profesor a quien, parecía, encantaba hacer esperar a la gente a la que daba cita. Además, estas excusas ridículas la cansaban cada vez más. Pero a la frase de Sakura, Kakashi repitió con poca seriedad.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?".

Sasuke se acercó a Kakashi y le mostró rápidamente a Naruto un poco más lejos, sentado contra el árbol, diciendo:

"Se niega a hablar. Probamos todo para hacerlo aflojar los dientes, pero no logramos nada. Sakura hasta le propuso pagarle ramen y él no movió."

"Es un poco molesto a pesar de todo" masculló a la joven chica, visiblemente irritada.

Kakashi, escuchando lo que sus dos alumnos le contaban, le había dejado pasada su mirada de Sasuke y Sakura a Naruto, volviendo a ambos primeros y regresando al tercero.Se echó a reír despacio, pero ante las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban sus dos alumnos, paró. Se rascó un poco la cabeza acercándose un poco a Naruto.

"¿De verdad lo hace?"

"¿De qué habla, sensei? Pidió Sasuke.  
Kakashi le respondió sin separar por eso su mirada de Naruto."Ayer por la noche, me dijo que no hablaría más."

A la expresión fijada sobre las caras de los dos genins, Kakashi se vive en la obligación de explicarles lo que había pasado la víspera.  
Después de su día de entrenamiento, Kakashi había decidido llevar a Naruto a comer ramen y, por una vez, había decidido ofrecérselos.Naruto le agradecía de corazón y con alegría y engullía el contenido de los tazones con delicia bajo el ojo divertido por Kakashi.

"Avanzaste Naruto, eso esta bien, estoy contento."

" Usted sabe sensei, hago muchos esfuerzos para mejorarme y volverse el más fuerte."

"Sí, para hacerte Hokage"

"Ni siquiera para eso." Kakashi pareció sorprendido de esta respuesta y miró a Naruto de un aire intrigado. ¿Siempre le había parecido que sus esfuerzos para hacerse mejor ninja eran con el fin de hacerse Hokage. ¿Había otra razón?

"¿Y para qué de otro entonces?" Acaba por preguntar Kakashi.  
Naruto puso entonces su tazón de ramen y respondió,con la mirada fijada delante de él."Quiero ser mejor, quiero ser mejor que Sasuke. Tengo que ser mejor, porque tan pronto como digo algo, me baja. Pero si soy más fuerte que él, no me dira más que soy un imbécil, un embutido o un incapaz."

"Naruto, Sasuke es así con todo el mundo, esto no es solo por ti.Hasta no piensa en ello cuándo te dice este género de cosas."  
Naruto negó con la cabeza."No, piensa en ello. Pero me llega bastante. Así como tan pronto como abro la boca, me baja, no hablaré más mientras no me halle en situación de ponerle una paliza. ¡No hablaré más, así, no me insultará más!"

Kakashi se echó a reír."¡ Pero Naruto, jamás podras! Tan pronto como se te hace una critica, te molestas y te echas a gritar."

"Usted verá sensei, no dire nada más." Y se fue, agradeciendo a su profesor por la comida.

"Y creo bien que se coge en lo que dijo.¿No pronunció una palabra desde esta mañana?"

"No, nada en absoluto" respondió Sakura. Sasuke no decía nada más tampoco.¿Entonces, era sus criticas hirientes quiénes habían provocado este cambio de comportamiento de su compañero de equipo¿Por qué se culpabilizaba repentinamente¿Por qué tenía ganas de excusarse ante él? Ahora que se daba cuenta del alcance de estas palabras que siempre había lanzado sin tener cuidado con eso, amargamente el los sentía. Kakashi se acercó a Naruto y se le arrodilló. Bajo su máscara, el rubio pudo adivinar una sonrisa calurosa. Su sensei le dice entonces:  
"¿Cuentas con cumplir tu promesa hasta el fin¿ Volverás a hablar sólo cuando Sasuke no podrá más insultarte?"

Naruto avisó que sí con un movimiento de la cabeza y Kakashi giró su mirada hacia Sasuke. Este último comprendió entonces que la voz de Naruto dependía totalemente de él. ¿Pero qué debía hacer para oír de nuevo la voz de su amigo?

Sasuke miró a Naruto. Luego de examinar un poco mejor la situación, la encontró absurda.Después de todo, no era culpable si Naruto sólo se imponía metas tan estúpidas.¿Por qué sentir remordimientos repentinamente?¿Quién habría podido tener una idea igual? La sola respuesta posible¡Naruto! Y sin embargo, debía reconocerlo, este chico lo atraía. Le gustaba tanto su alegría de vivir y su optimismo permanente. Lo encontraba amable,a este pequeño rubio testarudo. Y es justamente para no que sus sentimientos puedan aparecer en plena luz, Sasuke jugaba a las personas frías con él. Sasuke sabía que sentía algo más fuerte que amistad con Naruto. Pero esto, él jamás lo habría dicho. Por el momento, era la tontería de Naruto que había irritado a Sasuke.

¿No quería más hablar? Bien, él lo haría hablar y por cualquier medio...

"¿Que se tiene que hacer Kakashi sensei?"

"No sé Sakura... Hay que hacer cambiar de opinión a esta cabeza de mula."

"Me encargo de eso."El tono seguro y fuerte de Sasuke sorprendido a los dos otros. Kakashi miró maliciosamente a Sasuke antes de replicar.

"Bueno,los dejamos solos a los dos. Sakura y yo vamos a ir entrenado entonces."

Sakura tuvo como bello suplicar a Kakashi para quedarse con Sasuke para ayudar Naruto.Él Negó sabiendo muy bien que quería quedarse solamente para estar con Sasuke.

Una vez Sakura y kakashi se fueron, Sasuke pueso en ejecución su plan.

"Naruto, vamos al Ichiraku, te invito."

El tono de sasuke se parecía a una orden pero Naruto no prestó a eso atención. Habiendo oído la palabra ramen, fijó una sonrisa inmensa antes de levantarse para seguir a Sasuke.Errando en las calles, Sasuke fijó de nuevo al rubio y le detalló. No comprendía por qué a las chicas no le agradaba.Naruto era verdaderamente amable. Sus ojos inmensos monos eran verdaderamente magníficos, Sasuke habría podido fijarlos sin cansarse. Además, Naruto tenía una buena anchura de espaldas y era más musculoso que él. Pero sobre todo ese carácter tan particular de Naruto que le gustaba a Sasuke pero tan a veces como ahora le molestaba.

La llegada al restaurante de ramen devolvió a Sasuke a la tierra. Naruto sobreexitado entró y se sentó en el mostrador.  
Sasuke, él, agarra su tiempo para hablarle.

"¿Pero quien esta aquí¿Es mi cliente preferido¡Naruto¡Hacía mucho tiempo¡Ya van dos días que no vienes! Justamente, yo hize excelentes ramens para ti... "

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban por mil pedazos al anuncio del dueño del restaurante pero por desgracia para él, esto no iba a durar.

"¡No, tendrás ramen si no hablas!" Naruto se volvió para fijar Sasuke que acababa de hablar con un tono que claramente daba a entender que lo que acababa de decir no era discutible. Naruto hizo muecas se enfurruñó pero no abrió la boca.  
" No dices siempre nada... Bien...Yo Quería ramen, por favor."

El dueño del restaurante quedó desconcertado durante un momento inmóvil luego finalmente partìo a buscar el encargo de Sasuke. De verdad, Sasuke detestaba el ramen... Quería provocar solamente al rubio y tratar de hacerlo hablar. Poco tiempo después, el tazón de ramen se encontró delante de Sasuke que hacía teatro para mostrarse encantado y colmado. De hecho, Sasuke se fijó en la mirada de Naruto cuando había visto el ramen. Jamás había tenido tal mirada para él... Sasuke tomó su tiempo, fingió apreciar mucho lo que comía. Naruto hizo todo para conmover a Sasuke pero como sabía que esto no sería eficaz, al cabo del tiempo, se contentó con fijarlo. Babeando por cierto... Cuando Sasuke había acabado su plato de ramen Naruto aún no había hablado. Irritado, Sasuke pagó y arrastró a Naruto fuera. Su primer plan había sido suspendido, debía pues encontrar otro... Estaba en reflexión plena cuando se encontraron a Sai.

"¡Hola!"

Sasuke le contesto con un gesto de cabeza imitado por Naruto. Sai se paró en seguida cerca de ambos compañeros de equipo. El hecho que Naruto no le responda le intrigó...

"¿Qúe es lo que te sucede,nada grave, espero"

"No. Naruto no quiere más hablar."Sai miró a Naruto curioso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiere volver a hablar para cuando me haya ganado." Sai miró a Naruto con una sonrisa enigmática sobre la cara.

"¿No puedes hablar Naruto, si te escribo algo me responderás por escrito? " Naruto vaciló luego estuvo conforme.

Naruto vaciló luego estuvo conforme.  
Sai cogió un pergamino y su pincel y escrbío una frase aparentemente bastante corta para Naruto. Que era, Sasuke no vio lo que había escrito. Cuando Sai acabo, le pasó el papel a Naruto y este lo leyo  
En seguida su cara se hizo escarlata roja. Sacudía la cabeza como para decir no. Naruto parecía aterrorizado. Se podría decir que iba a estallar. Naruto abrió la boca como para protestar. Pero finalmente, miró de reojo a Sasuke y cambió de opinión.

"¡Kuso! Casi había tenido éxito..."

Sasuke que no comprendía qué sucedía interrogó a Sai sobre lo que había escrito.

"Esto, es un secreto... " Sin añadir nada, Sai se alejó mientras que Naruto arrugaba el papel que Sai le había dado y lo deslizaba en su bolsillo.

El resto del día fue idéntico. Sasuke buscó mil y una cosas para hacer hablar a Naruto.  
Lo llevó a escuchar a Ino, esperando que la excesiva habla de la joven chica lo haría hablar pero no tuvo exito.  
Tambien fracaso con Lee que cuando él se entero de la razón del silencio de Naruto se puso en la cabeza de hacer la misma cosa hasta que le gane a Neji.  
Teniéndolo que dejar con Shino durante una hora, Sasuke había esperado que el silencio de los dos hiciera hablar a Naruto pero finalmente Shino cedió primero.  
¡Hasta las provocaciones de Kiba no tuvieron ningún efecto!  
Tsunade a su vuelta había querido gritar y quebrantar paredes,pero Naruto no se dejó sacar ninguna palabra de su boca.  
Sasuke estaba ahora más que perplejo.

Era tarde. Habían vuelto al lugar donde entrenaban en el tiempo normal. Sasuke verdaderamente era escaso de idea ahora.  
Miraba a Naruto, el sol poniente se reflejaba en sus ojos y daba una impresión de calor inmenso. Naruto miraba el sol se acostaba. Era radiante y Sasuke no sabía por qué. Puede que él cumplíria su promesa...

La visión de Naruto y de la puesta del sol le produjo un efecto raro a Sasuke. Naruto, en este instante preciso, era todavía más lindo que habitualmente...  
De repente, Una idea pasó por la cabeza de Sasuke para hacer hablar a Naruto.  
¿ Y si lo besaba?  
Sasuke se moría de ganas de hacer eso desde hace un momento y sabía que a Naruto le daría asco y en seguida lo insultaría.  
Si resultaba, salian ganando ambos, Naruto volvería a hablar y habría sacado provecho de la situación...  
Vacilante, Sasuke miró de nuevo a Naruto cuyo bienestar le ganó de vuelta.  
Convencido de tener éxito con esta idea y de sacar más en provecho de la situación, se lanzó.  
Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le estudió. Una luz extraña pasó por la mirada de Naruto, Sasuke lo percibió pero no supo interpretar lo que quería decir.  
De repente, los labios de Sasuke estaban pegados a los de Naruto.

Una sensación extraña le recorrio.

Un tipo de calor.

De bienestar.

De placer.

Sasuke insistió.

Una increíble felicidad no dejaba de crecer en él.  
De repente, Sasuke observó que Naruto lejos de rechazarle participaba en el beso con tanto ardor como él.  
Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero no paró de besar a Naruto. Al cabo de un momento, Sasuke puso fin al beso.  
Naruto lo miró entonces con una sonrisa inmensa y murmuró un vacilante:

"Te quiero"

Sasuke no creía lo que sus oidos oían ¡El le gustaba a Naruto!  
Sasuke no pudo resistir y saltó sobre Naruto para besarle de nuevo a Naruto antes de decirle las palabras que el esperaba.

"Yo también te quiero..."

Estuvieron un momento largo en la hierba y no paraban de besarse... Al hablarse... Eran tan bien... Tan feliz todo ellos dos... Sasuke fue verdaderamente encantado de la salida de este día. Y tener Naruto en sus brazos lo hacía feliz como jamás había sido él antes...  
Algunas horas más tarde, Sasuke le preguntó a Naruto algo qué le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

"¿Que es lo que Sai te había escrito en ese papel?"

Naruto enrojece y torpemente, sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a sasuke.  
Sasuke lo recorrió y no pudo abstenerse de sonreír.  
La frase escrita sobre el papel era corta pero muy clara:  
¿Todo esto, es todavía un plan para agradarle a Sasuke?

Fin

* * *

Ufff... Me costo un montón traducirlo, el frances no es una lengua facil, xD, bueno a mi si me gusto n-n, no se si a usetdes si, pero yo estoy contenta con mi trabajo, por favor dejen reviews.Saludos y...

¡Que viva el amor Yaoi! u-u.


End file.
